Entre la sangre y tú
by Darkoverlight
Summary: La oscuridad te puede llevar donde no lo imaginas. Él lo sabe muy bien, pero para Granger es demasiado. [Two-shot]


_**Hola mis queridos lectores/as.**_

 _ **Quería pedir disculpas por mi larga, muy larga huida, sé que ya dejé un fic en el aire, pero tenía que arreglar y volver a subir esto. Aunque ésta vez, con un estilo algo diferente.**_

 **Esta historia, ya la subí hace tiempo, pero la he eliminado, y aunque algunas partes son las mismas, he decidido darle otro rumbo. Algo más oscuro, más coherente y con cohesión. Más acorde a los personajes.**

 **Espero que os guste este primer capítulo.**

 **En teoría, será un Two-shot. Ya estoy preparando el siguiente, así que no desesperéis.**

 **A los que leyeron esto antes, los invito a volver a leer, creo que le he dado un toque intenso a esto.**

 **De ante mano, muchísimas gracias a los que se puedan pasar por aquí y espero sus comentarios.**

 ** _Capítulo 1: Veneno_**

* * *

La odiaba, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, a un nivel inimaginable... quizá como nunca lo había hecho con nadie y, sorprendentemente, era incluso mayor que la repulsión que profanaba hacia Potter o Weasley. Disfrutaría tanto el momento en el que el señor tenebroso gobernara al fin el mundo mágico.

Estaba harto de tener que fingir que todo marchaba bien y que no pasaba nada, sabía que el momento se acercaba y por fin sería uno de "ellos". No era algo de lo que se sintiese orgulloso especialmente, no después de las innumerables batallas que ha tenido que librar y la sangre que ha visto correr pero, al menos, era del bando de los fuertes y eso significaba seguridad.

Lo que más disfrutaría, casi de una manera sádica, sería verla caer junto con sus _amiguitos_ y **"Zas"** _game over_ trío de oro. Ya no serán más trío, más nada; fuera esos hipócritas egocéntricos.

Tenía tantas ansias de venganza que le picaban los dedos de una incertidumbre y un placer de sólo imaginar cómo la vería suplicar por su patética vida, la vería hacerse trizas delante de él, y eso era lo que más deseaba en aquellos momentos: Destruirla lentamente, como nadie nunca lo había hecho. Quería ser el primero en hacerla pagar todas y cada una de sus humillaciones.

Odiaba la grandeza con la que ella se auto nombraba, odiaba como se creía invencible junto con sus inútiles amigos.

Esa perra _sangresucia_ no hacía más que entrometerse en sus planes de gobierno, no hacía más que desafiarlo en todo momento. Cómo le gustaría de una vez por todas acabar con ella, pero primero tendría que acabar con la pieza mayor; _Potty_ , y después la comadreja.

Esperaría lo que hiciera falta. La venganza se sirve mejor fría ¿No? y ¿Qué mejor que asesinar a sus dos grandes _amiguitos_ delante de sus ojos? Sonrió de una manera muy satisfactoria de sólo imaginarlo, incluso una llama de calor se acumuló en su pecho como consecuencia del placer que le producía verla sufrir.

Era tanta su indignación y odio, que no le importaba acatar las órdenes del _Lord_ sólo para tenerla totalmente desarmada y humillada. Estaba claro que después de la guerra, él sería el nuevo señor tenebroso junto con su tía Bellatrix, aunque, tampoco se fiaba ni un pelo de ella, y al final la desterraría también al igual que a su padre, era lo menos que se merecían después de sus humillaciones.

Ahora su mente maquinaba miles de formas de hacerla pagar, miles de formas de humillación, planes para entrar en su habitación y estrangularla con sus propias manos si era posible, planes en los que en ninguno de ellos; ella salía muy bien parada que digamos.

Todo valía; el fin justifica los medios ¿No? Ése era su lema favorito.

Mientras caminaba furioso por las mazmorras, decidió subir a la Torre de Astronomía para despejar un poco sus pensamientos y relajarse aunque fuera un mínimo de la tensión que lo embargaba en esos momentos.

Cuando se acercaba al tercer piso, todavía cavilando sobre sus planes de destrucción masiva, oyó unos pasos. Se escondió detrás de una armadura, por si venía Filch o la señora gato, que últimamente no paraban de rondar por allí.

Al parecer, estaban bastante alerta con los Slytherin, esos malditos rumores de que habían mortífagos iniciados... Le cabreaba, alguien se había ido de la lengua, y lo pagaría fuera quien fuere.

Él mismo, ya lo era, y no se arrepentía, sólo esperaba el momento perfecto para acabar con todos sus tormentos. Por tormentos; se refería a los sagresucia, a todos ellos. Es decir; no son dignos de existencia y sabía que tendría el "honor" de mancillarlos. Una sonrisa ladina surcó sus labios al mero pensamiento.

Cuando creyó no oír más pasos, sacó la cabeza en busca de alguien. No había nadie, o eso creía, y con sigilo salió de su escondite.

De repente, sintió como se le arrimaban al cuello y una voz en un intento de ser seductora le susurró al oído — Draco, esta noche estaría muy bien que practicáramos nuestras ... batallas.—decía una morena sonriéndole contra su cuello, mientras se pegaba totalmente al cuerpo del chico melosamente.

Malfoy, hizo una especie de mueca en un intento de burla. Con algo de rabia, pero con cuidado se deshizo del agarre de la morena y le habló un tanto molesto. No podía negar que en su momento le pareció extremadamente arrebatadora pero ahora que la miraba, sólo le aburría y lo enfurecía. Otro día que hubiera estado de mejor humor, hasta hubiera accedido a tan indecorosa proposición pero hoy, no quería descargarse de esa manera.

—Hoy no tengo ganas, no estoy de humor Pansy, así que, si no te importa, déjame en paz.— Decía irritándose un poco más.

Vio como los ojos de Pansy se arremolinaban de lágrimas y le temblaba la voz en un intento de decir una frase correctamente.

Draco, rodó los ojos, con cansancio, y dio un largo suspiro

—¿Por qué me tratas así, Draco?.— dijo finalmente la pelinegra, quien ahora, lejos del cuerpo de su amante, lo miraba con rabia y tristeza. Ella había estado siempre a su lado, no era justo que la tratara de esa manera. Aunque tratándose de él, ya estaba más que acostumbrada, al igual que él a ella, y hoy no iba a ser diferente.

—Me cansas Pansy, me cansas. Haz algo productivo por la vida y deja de joderme y por cierto cambia de numerito, ese ya lo tengo muy visto.— finalizó dándose media vuelta dejando a una Pansy rabiosa por sus continuos desplantes.

Retomó el camino, mientras seguía cavilando en su lenta y fría venganza, sonrió malignamente, Pansy le había dado una buena idea.

Podría violarla antes de matarla, podría verle la cara de sufrimiento, arrebatarle su inocencia, mientras se hundía en su pequeño y amorfo cuerpo, haciéndola gemir de dolor. Podría verla sangrar, a la vez que humillarla por ser _él_ el primero, morderla hasta que le suplique que pare, aunque bueno, si algo por el estilo llegara a pasar, estaba seguro que ella acabaría pidiendo por más. Durante todos estos años de peleas, humillaciones, dominación, y poder, sabía que esa perra de Granger era una completa _masoquista._

Aunque la idea no le desagradaba del todo, el hecho de que en algún momento ella pudiera gemir de placer, no le hacía gracia, el objetivo era humillarla y hacerla sufrir, no darle un orgasmo. Bien podría hacer las dos cosas, pero eso era algo que no se admitiría a sí mismo.

Rebobinemos y hagamos como si nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza a la _sangresucia_ de Granger desnuda y gritando de dolor. Aunque el causarle dolor era placentero, el ver su cuerpo sucio y sin gracia, no lo era nada.

Claro que no lo haría, era demasiado… _sucio_ es decir: demasiado Muggle. Nunca mancillaría su perfecto e impoluto cuerpo con el de una asquerosa _sangresucia._

Aunque… con tal de verla sufrir, hasta ese punto era capaz de llegar por tan sólo de tener el placer de destruirla.

Otras de las muchas razones por las que, la idea no era tan atractiva, era el hecho de su insoportable vida asexuada, un ser tan poco social, quien consideraba a sus guardaespaldas dos semidioses. No tenía amigas, hasta podría ser lesbiana. Y con ese uniforme que le tapaba todo el cuerpo sin dejar un solo resquicio de su piel asquerosa, como si repudiara a los hombres. Y no es que él quisiera ver nada de ella, por supuesto.

Granger, con sólo su presencia, repelía a todo el sexo masculino sólo por sus dientes largos. Ese pelo que parece un estropajo, aunque ahora se pasara horas delante del espejo intentando arreglarlo, o por lo menos que ella misma tuviera un aspecto decente—no es que la hubiera vigilado ni que estuviera atento a ella, solamente se debía a su innata capacidad para analizar, y después de tantos años teniendo que soportarla, la había calado de pies a cabeza.— Y de algo estaba seguro, hiciera lo que hiciera, nada la libraría de su repelente y asquerosa esencia.

Después de un largo recorrido y frustraciones, estaba de pie en frente de la puerta de la torre de Astronomía. Le calmaba el silencio, el olor a pergamino y polvo de estrella que solía predominar en la habitación. Ya algo más tranquilo por la idea de querer relajar sus pensamientos, se disponía a abrir la puerta, pero ésta ya estaba medio abierta y en su interior vio una luz encendida, lo que le pareció bastante extraño debido a las altas horas de la noche que se encontraban.

Se acercó. Al ver la escena, hizo una mueca de fastidio. Ahí estaba ella de nuevo, con su nariz metida en un grueso libro, como de costumbre, y all parecer, estaba muy concentrada en su tarea, ya que ni siquiera reparó en que él había asomado un poco más la cabeza.

Estábamos en fin de semana se suponía que tenía que volver a su asqueroso mundo Muggle, y no aquí, jodiendo todos y cada uno de sus planes. Como siempre.

Iba a salir de detrás de la puerta para fastidiarla un rato, pero antes tenía que cavilar cómo abordarla. Observó como ella se mordía lentamente el labio inferior mientras resoplaba, al parecer cansada, para después morder una pluma que llevaba en la mano mientras sus ojos se movían rápidamente.

No supo bien qué era, pero, algo le inquietaba. Y lo iba a averiguar ahora mismo, y sobre todo planeaba desquitarse, aunque sea poco. Sabía que en este momento, no podía matarla, no era tan estúpido como para declarar su sentencia de muerte sabiendo que estaba en terreno enemigo y con todas las de perder.

Salió de detrás de la puerta, y se dirigió sigilosamente hacia Granger con paso decidido.

Por sus labios, surcaba una sonrisa ladina como de malicia y regocijo mientras se dirigía a la indefensa ratita de la sabelotodo.

Aunque Hermione seguía enfrascada en su lectura, y no reparaba mucho a su alrededor, sabía que alguien había hecho aparición y por alguna extraña razón, los pelos se le erizaron al sentir la sola presencia. Un aura demasiado fuerte de ignorar, y sólo había una sola persona que la hacía sentirse así. Sus piernas quisieron correr, pero no hubo ni un atisbo de intención de moverse del sitio, no quería que él percibiera que tenía miedo o que quería huir, no le daría esa satisfacción, ni ahora ni nunca. Era la primera vez que lo veía, después de aquel incidente.

Había algo que también le inquietaba de vez en cuando, hacía unos meses que había empezado a tener sueños ... extraños con Malfoy, era de lo más irritante el no saber la causa. Se despertaba con temor, y empapada en sudor, podía sentir el odio en su máxima expresión en esos ojos grises que la perseguían todas las noches.

En sus sueños, él la absorbía, la debilitaba y la doblegaba con sólo mirarla. Nunca la tocaba. Hasta ayer, pues había encontrado el coraje Gryffindor para enfrentarlo, pues no podía permitir que afectara a sus horas de sueño, había estado muy débil por la falta de descanso, ya que no podía volver a dormir debido a las pesadillas que él le causaba. Ella se había acercado a él, a su odio, él la había mirado más intensamente que nunca, la agarró del brazo, la había acercado a su cuerpo con rudeza mientras aún la sostenía, haciendo que las piernas le temblaran de terror, aunque no quiso doblegarse nuevamente ante él, por lo que Malfoy atacó los labios de la castaña con los de él, fue tan rudo el contacto, que la había hecho sangrar haciéndole soltar un gemido de dolor.

Despertó agitada y nuevamente empapada en sudor, no sabía por qué tenía tanto miedo, esos ojos la hacía tener un terror que no había sentido jamás. Se tocó los labios para cerciorarse de que todo había sido solo una pesadilla. No era débil, pero esto la estaba matando, tanto, que llevó lo onírico a lo real.

Se había enfrentado a él después de que Malfoy quisiera, como de costumbre, demostrar su grandeza Slytherin, y sin pensarlo, cayó en sus provocaciones, le apuntó con su varita mientras él se burlaba y hacía lo propio. Ron y Harry, se habían interpuesto, pero ella lanzó el hechizo antes de que pudieran alcanzarla ocasionando un rubio inconsciente y una expulsión de tres días por uso indebido de su magia, por supuesto, le habían confiscado su varita y restado 100 puntos a su casa.

Era una falta muy grave.

La habían sermoneado, Dumbledore la había interrogado por horas, pues ese comportamiento no era propio de ella, y nunca había hecho nada similar y mucho menos roto ninguna regla, ni la más mínima norma como para imaginar que llegaría a hacer algo así. Ella misma no se reconocía, Malfoy tenía un poder sobrehumano sobre ella.

No les había dicho nada sobre las pesadillas, había dado la excusa de estar agobiada y más cansada de lo normal por los Éxtasis y las prácticas como Medimaga. Se había disculpado, y había asegurado que nada de eso volvería a ocurrir.

El director, al conocer a Hermione, y al ser su primera falta en su intachable expediente, había sido condescendiente y dado el voto de confianza. Sabía que algo no andaba nada bien, pero no podía hacer más que confiar en que ella pudiera manejarlo. Era lo suficientemente responsable como para hacerlo.

Sin más, la dejó ir, pero con una última condición: _No más enfrentamientos con Malfoy._

Sin darse cuenta, el rubio ya se había acercado lo suficientemente a ella como para seguir ignorando su presencia. Aún así, Hermione no se había movido ni un ápice. La tensión se acumulaba en sus dedos a medida que su respiración se aceleraba, no estaba controlándose, a este paso volvería a perder la noción de sus actos, aunque a decir verdad, su cuerpo no le respondía. ¿Por qué él tenía ese efecto en ella?¿Qué estaba pasando? Respiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse. Sólo era Malfoy. _Y El protagonista de todas tus pesadillas._

Dirigió la vista hacia adelante, dándose cuenta que el rubio no había hecho ningún movimiento más que el de permanecer estático a su costado. El único sonido audible, era el de sus respiraciones, y el pequeño repiqueteo de la madera ardiendo en la chimenea. De reojo, y debido a que estaba sentada, lo único que pudo divisar fue la mitad de una alargada figura, envuelta en su habitual túnica negra con bordes verdes y plateados asomándose por los bordes de las manga, y una mano pálida perfectamente dibujada al final de ésta.

Volvió la vista al frente e intentando mostrar indiferencia dijo paulatinamente —¿Qué quieres Malfoy?—

* * *

 **Bueno, espero no haberlos decepcionado, y por supuesto, que hayáis podido captar lo que he querido transmitir con éste capítulo.**

 **Este Draco, no es un niño que está indeciso, o que no sabe por donde tirar en esta guerra, él tiene muy claro que la oscuridad es la que va a ganar y él se lo llevará todo con él.**

 **Además, no planea nada bueno para Hermione, y aquí se tendrá que ver quien aguanta más en el Ring. Y sí, Hermione tiene mucho miedo, ella es consciente de lo peligroso que es Draco, pues sabe muy bien que es oscuro y despiadado, pero no puede enfrentarse él, Dumbledore ya le ha hecho una advertencia. Pero Malfoy no se va a olvidar tan fácilmente de su enfrentamiento, ¿Qué va a hacer ahora con todo ese odio y con Hermione delante? ¿Y Grager, podrá reprimirse?**

 **Veamos qué va a pasar ahora... Espero sus respuestas. Muchas gracias por leerme!**


End file.
